Cops and Spaceships 03
'WARNING: THERE WILL BE A BRIEF USAGE OF MILD SWEAR WORDS. IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THIS, THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY RECOMMENDS SKIPPING THIS CHAPTER.' Author's Note #1 : Britni Kendall, Adam Padayo, and Mikaela Franks are from S.H.I.E.L.D. High Role-Play Wiki. They belong to MermaidatHeart, who roleplays all of them. Author's note #2 : This story is a continuation of Cops and Robbers. This will only make sense if you read the linked story above. Author's note #3 : This is a continuation of Cops and Spaceships 02. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #4 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- This next part is going to be hard to explain, but stick with me, because I swear I'm gonna try my hardest. Have you ever tried to zoom in on something when you're running or driving in a car, and you get a really good look at it, but only for a few seconds? Or have you ever taken a picture of a vehicles going really fast, and it just appear to be trails of lights in the photo? Light travels at 299,792,458 meters per second. Imagine going that fast on a normal basis. If you look around, you think everything else is slowing down, but in reality, you're going so fast, it looks to you like the rest of the world is standing still. I was going upwards, that fast. It felt like the light was pushing me upwards. I kept my eyes shut the entire time, because if I'd bothered to open them, I most likely would've burnt my eyes. There was a warm aura surrounding me the whole time, and in some places it felt great, while in others, it was way too hot for me to handle. When it ended, I collapsed. For like, two minutes, I just laid there, waiting for my body to cool down. I had no idea what had just happened, but I was too burnt out to care. '' ''The effect soon wore off, as I soon realized I had no idea where I was. This place was all mopey shades of green, gray, and gold. It was about as wide as a subway would be, with flooring molded like drain trenches, and an infinite number of windows, doors, screens, and keypads. I moved closer to the nearest door, and saw a hand scanner sitting in front of it. Written on it were the words: WELCOME. Please scan hand here. '' My eyebrow rose at the request, but I placed my right hand gently onto the scanner. After about five seconds, a turquoise light ran up my hand, all the way to my wrist, before blinking on and off. "Scanning..." A robotic voice spoke. "Creature identified as, Experiment Number, 378. Creature is authorized." The doors slid open for me. Quickly, I slipped into the new room, my thoughts somewhere else. Experiment Number ''378? What did that mean? Who actually called me that? I recognized this area to be a laboratory of some sort, since back at HYDRA, I was keen on experimenting, maybe a bit too keen, if I'm honest. There was a table with a touchpad screen on it, and I was about to mess with it, when I heard something crash. I whirled around, panicked, but in an instant, that fear went away, and in it's place, was anger. Jade, Beth, and Erin were lying on the floor, in the same state I was when I first arrived. After what they'd done to me, why would I want anything to do with them anymore? I turned my back to the three of them, returning my attention to the touchpad. They didn't matter to me anymore. I tapped the touchpad, unlocking it. I'd used touchpads like these before, so I knew what to do to make the magic happen. I placed my nails on the screen, then moved my hand like I was picking something up. Finally, I opened up that hand in empty air, so that it was flat, and BAM-hundreds of projected images, documents, and videos played before me. I rolled my eyes, throwing all of the images away, to reveal a blank screen with the words: Welcome Aboard Spacecraft Number 1859! Please type your name down below! Looking down, a projected keyboard appeared on the table. It gave me an obvious signal to insert my name, but I kinda didn't want to. I needed more answers first, such as WHY THE FRICK WERE MY EX-BESTIES HERE?! The door slid open once again, and someone walked in. I didn't look, mainly because I already knew who it is, but also because I liked her the least out of my friends. "Hi, Beth." "Lori, what is ''this place?" She asked me darkly. "I've no idea." I replied, reluctantly typing my name in. I guess cooperating was the only real way to get answers, but then again, ''nobody at HYDRA cooperated. "Sorry, did you expect me to know?" She walked over to the table, her heels clicking on the floor. "As a matter of fact, yes, I did." "Too bad." I turned around to look at Beth, just as Erin entered the lab. "I'd like an explanation." She said, her arms crossed. "As to where we are, and why I was just called Experiment Number 519?" I looked up at her. "Why does everyone expect me to know the answer to everything?!" Before she could answer, the sound of microphone feedback screeched in through the room, followed by a voice from a loudspeaker. "Hello? Is this thing on? Does anyone read me?" "Who's that?" The doors opened, allowing a rather annoyed Jade to enter the room. "Hello, Experiment Numbers 378, 241, 519, and 402!" The voice responded. It belonged to a woman, who sounded like she was in her forties. "Welcome aboard Spacecraft Number 1859! We ask that you please take hold of the bars to your right and left, to prevent you from getting hurt." I glanced behind me, and there was six metal bars nailed onto the wall, at a low enough range for me to grab onto it without struggle. "Your ship will be going into autopilot in a few seconds." The woman continued. "Your destination is Xandar. The trip will take approximately 29 hours, including picking up Spacecraft Number 1238. We hope you enjoy your flight, and welcome aboard!" I looked at Erin, who suddenly seemed pale. "Wait, twenty-nine hours?!" Jade was trembling. "Are we going to another planet?!" "Who signed us up for this?!" Beth wailed. We were all doomed. ---- "Anything yet?" Two hours and twenty-six minutes later, we'd tried everything '' to get into the rooting of the autopilot. We'd called the number that we'd received, we'd called my crappy Uncle and a few of his friends; we'd even played around with the buttons around the ship. But ''nothing had worked. It was almost as if the ship predicted our every move, and had prepared in advance to make sure absolutely everything was secure. "For the last time, no." Beth was clicking in letters on the laser keyboard. "This ship, it's more intelligent than us. Simply hacking just doesn't work." Jade rolled her eyes. "Well, if breaking it open isn't working, why not try something easier? You know, like self-destruct?" "You want this ship to shut down, and have us fall through space forever?" Beth gave up on typing. Erin turned in my direction. "What's your say in this situation, Little Miss 'When-do-we-land-in-Chicago?'" "I say someone wants us to be here." I squeezed in between Jade and Erin. "And whoever it is, has a thing for space travel and extremely complicated technology." "Thanks for stating the obvious." The fourth wheel of my group stood up angrily. Jade pushed me over, hitting a few buttons on the screen. "You guys are thinking too hard about escape. Whatever happened to looking for information?" "That used to be the plan." Erin sat on her knees. "Until Lori here got her butt kicked out of a very professional place. One that only accepts people who don't screw around." "I was not screwing around! I was getting some serious cash off of something I was paid to do!" I insisted. This was about the papers again. Beth pulled hair out of her face. "Someone was paying you? Who?" "I don't know!" I could sense she was trying to make me admit to something I hadn't done. "I asked him his name, but he never gave it to me!" "Ever heard of Stranger Danger?" Erin was on Beth's side. Jade wasn't paying attention to our arguing. "Guys, did you hear that?" "Hear what?" Beth asked her. "I think someone else might be on this ship." The blonde said, pulling her weapon out. "Good thing I have a gun." Erin grabbed her friends' wrist. "If you're going, then I'm going with you." "Me too." I took a step forward, instructing Beth for a brief moment. "Beth, stay here." "Woah-woah-woah. What makes you think you're still in charge of us?" My own roomie glared sinisterly. I was insulted. "Excuse me?" "You don't get a say in what we do anymore. Not after what you did to get yourself expelled." Erin was suddenly taking the status of leader now. "Your uncle was right: you've gone too far." "Oh, so you're just gonna kick me out of the group that I'' formed?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She sighed. "Sorry, Lori, but ''someone has to teach you a lesson. And if it isn't your ex, then it'll have to be me." CLING. Spacecraft Number 1238 has been connected. "Shit." Category:Stories Category:TGJG Parts Category:CAS Parts